Ketosis is a metabolic state in which some of the body's energy supply comes from ketone bodies (e.g., acetone, acetoacetate and (3-hydroxybutyrate) in the blood. It is characterized by raised level of ketone bodies. Typically, serum concentration of ketone bodies is over 0.5 mM in ketosis. Ketosis is pathological in certain conditions, such as diabetes. However, ketosis can also be achieved using a diet that is very low in carbohydrates, through prolonged fasting, or in intermittent fasting.
A number of clinical conditions can benefit from dietary ketosis, such as epilepsy and other neurological conditions. There is also a growing body of evidence that athletic performance can benefit from ketosis induced by diet. This state of dietary ketosis is attainable, but the ketogenic diets needed to achieve and/or to maintain ketosis are very difficult to sustain. Thus, a source of safe and biologically active exogenous ketone bodies may provide a solution for those seeking to achieve the metabolic state of ketosis, but who cannot or will not follow the necessary restrictive diet to achieve ketosis.
A small number of ketone bodies have been developed for oral delivery, such as the salts of acetoacetate and β-hydroxybutyrate. However, these ketone bodies have largely suffered from poor oral tolerance and side effects. Some are unacceptably high in sodium, which significantly offsets any beneficial effects.
Ketosis is facilitated by nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (“NAD”) modulator, which facilitates the conversion of other ketone bodies (e.g., BHB) to acetoacetate, which is one of the principal steps required for conversion of the ketone bodies to a usable fuel (ultimately as acetyl-CoA). Regarding NAD upregulation, variants of the B vitamin analogue, nicotinamide riboside (“NR”), have been explored for their effects on NAD. NR raises blood and tissue NAD levels far above that of other B vitamin analogues (niacin, nicotinamide, nicotinic acid, nicotinamide mononucleotide).
Upregulation of NAD utilizes methyl donor. Therefore, the amount of available methyl donor is expected to be reduced significantly due to increase in NAD production resulting from administration of exogenous NAD modulator. This depletion in methyl donor can result in various undesired side-effects.
To date, efforts to provide supplementary ketone bodies resulted in poor tolerability of the exogenous ketone body (EK) supplement. Furthermore, all current EK supplements lack NAD modulator, which facilitates the conversion of other ketone bodies to acetoacetate. In addition, conventional supplements directed to upregulating NAD lacks methyl donor to offset the effects of methyl donor depletion.
Therefore, there is a need for a composition that can allow one to achieve the metabolic state of ketosis without the need for a strict diet regime. Furthermore, there is a need for a composition that includes an EK supplement, an NAD modulator and a methyl donor.